


Spoiler Alert

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, but its so cute, prompt, scarlet vision - Freeform, yeah i love these two a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision already knows the ending to every movie in his archives, but he watches them with Wanda anyways and acts surprised at the ending because he likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This may contain spoilers for some movies. I tried to pick movies that are very popular and most likely have been seen by everyone. But if they haven't been, I apologize.

_The Hunger Games_

 

_"As usual... Ladies first," Effie said, reaching her hand into the glass bowl filled with names. She pulled one out and plucked the tape off of it, then opened it up so she could read the name. "Primrose Everdeen!"_

"No!" Wanda practically shouted. "She is just a little girl! She shouldn't be picked for this! What kind of monsters are these people?"

Vision looked down at her and feigned surprise. "It is quite horrible, isn't it. They should not be doing such things."

She nodded and frowned, turning her attention back to the screen. "What crap.."

Vision nodded in agreement. He wouldn't tell Wanda, but he already knew Prim was going to get picked. 

_"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss shouted, running through the crowd and pushing through the Peacekeepers._

Wanda gasped. "No she didn't." 

Vision chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I believe she did." Another thing, he already knew was going to happen. 

She leaned against Vision's side while she watched more of the movie. It was so good, but so horrible. She didn't really like that people were being killed for sport, and she definitely didn't like the fact that all the stupid rich people in the Capital were enjoying it. She whole idea of it just pissed her off.

*****

_"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss! Help!" Rue cried from under the net she was trapped in. "Katniss! Katniss help me! Help!"_

_Katniss ran over to Rue's side and quickly undid the net, freeing the young girl from it. "It's okay, you're okay."_

Wanda threw a hand over her eyes as soon as she saw the other tribute beginning to throw a spear. When she opened them again, Rue had been hit, and Katniss had killed the other tribute. 

"No," she said quietly, on the verge of tears. Then Katniss began to sing, and that is what got Wanda. She closed her eyes and put her face on Vision's arm. 

Vision quickly wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "This is quite a sad moment." Although, he was sure it was going to be sadder. But no matter, if Wanda found it tear-worthy, then he would let her cry. He didn't want her to cry, but he didn't think anything he said would matter much to her right now. 

*****

Wanda's eyes widened when Katniss opened her hand and held out the Nightshade berries, holding them out to Peeta.

_"No!" Peeta cried in protest._

_"Trust me," Katniss assured him, "Trust me."_

_Peeta took a deep breath, then took some of the berries from her hand. "Together?"_

_Katniss nodded. "Together."_

_"Okay," he responded._

"Don't do it guys! You are meant to be together! Don't kill yourselves!" Wanda shouted at the screen, clinging onto Vision's arm.

Vision smiled. Luckily, it was too dark in the room for Wanda to see him smiling. He was just happy she was so close to him. He couldn't care less about what was happening on screen because he already knew the ending and everything in between. He only watched the movie because it would give him a chance to spend time with Wanda. 

_"Stop!" A voice shouted over a loudspeaker after Peeta and Katniss had counted down. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present, the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"_

Wanda sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness! They are both going to live!"

***** 

Vision stood from the bed after the credits started rolling and flipped on the light switch. "Was it everything you expected it to be?"

Wanda nodded. "Oh yes, just as emotional and heartbreaking as Sam said it would be. I really did hate some parts of it, though.. Like when they killed Rue."

"Yes, that was quite upsetting." 

She stood up and walked up to him. "What did you think of it?"

He actually didn't like the movie at all. Even before he watched the actual film on screen and just read what was going to happen, he knew he wouldn't like it. It made humanity look like such monsters, monsters which he knew they all weren't. But he smiled, and decided to agree. Wanda would probably like to hang out with him more often if he shared the same taste in movies as her. "It was very well done," he said. 

"You're right, it definitely was!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but instead ended up yawning.

"I think you should probably get some rest now, you seem quite tired." 

Wanda nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for watching the movie with me, Vizh! Goodnight!"

 

 

_Star Wars: Episode V_

 

_"Luke's not back yet!" Han practically shouted, worry in his voice. "It's almost night out there!" He jumped down off the lift and then turned to his companion, Chewbacca. "Bolt it down, Chewie!" He looked away from Chewy and towards all the other people in the hangar. "Officer on Deck," he yells and then looks to his com-link. "Security Control, has commander Skywalker reported in yet?"_

_The Security Control replies negatively, and then the Deck Officer Rushes up to Han. "Yes?" He asks._

_"Is Commander Skywalker back yet?"_

_The Deck Officer shakes his head. "I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the South Entrance."_

_"Check on it, it's urgent!" Han tells him._

"Oh man, you guys! Luke is out in the cold!" Wanda yells at the TV. "Go find him!"

Vision chuckles quietly. "They aren't exactly aware that he is out there yet." Of course, they would be soon and then Luke would be saved. That would be a spoiler though, so he wasn't going to say anything. 

*****

_"I'm fine, Leia," Luke insists, "When I was out there... and it looked pretty bad... well..." He trails off._

_"I was afraid," Leia starts before their eyes meet and Luke raises his hand to her cheek._

_"I don't really know how to say this... Leia, you know how I feel about you..." Luke begins to lean in, and so does Leia, but they are interrupted by the doors opening to reveal R2-D2 and C3P-0._

"You have got to be kidding me," Wanda grumbles. "Did you see that? They were just about to kiss and then they got interrupted! How rude! They are so cute together!"

Vision shrugged. "I suppose it happens sometimes." He thought he was going to kiss Wanda one time and then they were interrupted by an alarm going off. It was quite disappointing, especially because Wanda was hit in the head that mission and forgot all about their possible kiss. 

But he also wouldn't call Leia and Luke cute together.. as they were twins. That was going to be an awkward discovery later on, for the two of them and Wanda. But of course, she wouldn't find that out until they watched Episode VI. For now, he would let her enjoy the two of them being together. Or, almost together.

*****

_"Will it take long to get here?" Luke asks Yoda. "How far away is he?"_

_"Not far. Not far," Yoda responds. "Be patient. Soon you will see him. Why wish you become a Jedi?"_

_"Because of my father, I guess."_

_Yoda places some food on a table. "Oh your father... A powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi."_

_That statement pisses Luke off a bit and he becomes angry. "How could you even know my father? You don't even know who I am! How long do I have to hang around here? I don't know what I'm doing wasting my time!"_

_Yoda turns away from Luke. "No good. I cannot instruct him. The boy has no patience!"_

_"He will learn patience!" The ghost of Obi Wan said._

_"Much anger in him, like his father..." Yoda responded._

Wanda frowned. "Someone needs to tell me who the hell Luke's father is!"

"You will see, dear Wanda," Vision told her.

Wanda squinted her eyes and looked up at him. "Do you know who it is?"

His eyes widened and he quickly shook her head. "No, nope. I have no idea." He felt bad lying to her, but he didn't think she would want to continue watching the movie with him if he knew the ending. 

She was about to say something else, but she was distracted by the conversation going on in the movie. A part of her didn't believe him, but she didn't think Vision would lie to her. He was trustworthy. 

*****

_"There is no escape!" Darth Vader says as he approaches an armless Luke. "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."_

_"I'll never join you!" Luke shouted back._

_"If only you knew the power of the Dark Side," Vader responded. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to you father."_

_"He told me enough! It was you who killed him!"_

_"No. I am your father."_

Wanda's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No way. No that can't be true! He is so bad and Luke is so good! How can that possibly be!?"

Vision shrugged. "That was quite the surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting that." Yes he was. 

"Poor Luke," Wanda said sadly. "I feel so bad for him..."

Vision took this time as a good excuse to put his arm around her. "So do I. That is very sad." 

She nodded and laid her head against Vision's shoulder. 

Vision smiled triumphantly. This movie was another success in bringing Wanda closer to him. 

 

 

_The Notebook_

 

_'I am no one special, just a common man with common thoughts. I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me. And my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived.'_

_"Looking good, Duke," said a man._

_ "Feeling good," replied Duke.  _

_'I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me that has always been enough.'_

The man's words brought a smile to Wanda's face. For her, that would always be enough too. Except, at the moment, she really didn't have anyone to share anything but friendship with.

Vision looked down at Wanda. He wasn't sure if he was capable of love, but if he was, she was definitely the one he wanted to fall in love with. 

_*****_

_"We're applying to all these colleges... umm.. Radcliffe, Sarah Lawrence... those are the ones we want." Allie told him._

_"Who's we?" Noah asked._

_"What?"_

_"You just said, 'the ones we want.'"_

_"Oh! Mom and daddy," Allie said, 'We decide everything together."_

_"Everything?" Noah was a little surprised._

_"No, not everything. But the important things, yes."_

"I have a bad feeling that her tendency to decide things with her parents is going to affect the two of them in the future." 

Vision nodded in agreement. "I think it will too." She was right. After all this time of watching movies, she was starting to get really good at predicting what was going to happen. 

*****

_"And there's a big old barn out there... I could turn that into my workshop," Noah told her._

_"Well, what about me? Now don't I get any say in this?" Allie asked with a smile._

_"You want a say in this?" Noah was a bit surprised, but it was a good kind of surprised._

_"Yes, I would."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want a white house," Allie started, "with blue shutters..."_

_"Mm-hmm."_

_"And a room overlooking the river so I can paint."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Yes. I want a big old porch that wraps around the entire house."_

_"We can drink tea..."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa..."_

_"And watch the sun go down."_

_"Okay," Noah said with a nod._

_"You promise?"_

_"Mm-hmm, I promise."_

_"Good," she said with a smile, then began walking into another room._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"In here." She sat herself down at the piano in that room and began to play._

_"Wow." Noah listened for a bit, but then wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck._

_"I can't play "Chopsticks" if you're doing that," Allie said, beginning to make mistakes as she played the song. Then she stopped playing altogether, really enjoying what Noah was doing to her. " Oh, God.  Oh, make love to me." _

"Wow," Wanda said quietly. "That would be nice to have a relationship where you can just say that, and then the other person does it."

"It's true love, dear Wanda," Vision told her. "True love..." Something he only wished he could experience himself. 

*****

_"What's gonna happen when I can't remember anything any more?" Older Allie asked Noah. "What will you do?"_

_"I'll be here. I'll never leave you."_

_"I need to ask you something."_

_"What is it, sweetheart?" Noah asked, curious to know what she was going to say._

_"Do you think that our love can create miracles?"_

_"Yes, I do. That's what brings you back to me each time." He truly did believe that. Their love was so strong, it could do anything._

_"Do you think our love could take us away together?"_

_"I think our love can do anything we want it to."_

_"I love you," Allie told him._

_"I love you, Allie."_

_"Good night."_

_"Good night. I'll be seeing you."_

_That night, Allie and Noah fell asleep and died together holding hands. Their love had taken them away together, just like they wanted it to._

Wanda was sobbing on Vision's shoulder by the end of this movie. It was just so beautiful, but so sad. She wished love like that existed in the real world. She would give anything to be able to love like that.

Even though Vision already knew that  _The Notebook_ ended like that, he still felt all the sadness of it. Maybe he should not have watched that one. It gave him too much hope that there was really a love so true it could create miracles. But of course, there wasn't, at least not for him. 

He pulled Wanda into his lap and held her close while she cried. His only chance at love was right here in his arms, but he still was unsure if she even had any feelings towards him. 

 

_Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade_

 

Wanda was in the kitchen, standing in front of the microwave as she watched the popcorn bag enlarge itself while the popcorn popped inside it.

Sam walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Wanda there. "Hey Maximoff. What are you up to?"

She turned her head to Sam and offered him half a smile. "I'm just popping some popcorn for movie night."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, who are you watching a movie with?"

"Vision." 

Sam scoffed. "No way, man! Don't watch movies with him! He is the worst! All he ever does is spoil them!"

"What do you mean?"

"He knows what happens in every second of every dam movie. So when we are watching them, he just blurts out spoilers! I cannot watch anything with that dude anymore."

Wanda furrowed her brows. Vision knew everything about every movie? But every movie they had watched together, he has never spoiled one thing. Maybe Sam was mistaken... Or maybe he was not, and maybe Vision was lying to her about never seeing the movies they watched.

"Anyway, I'll leave you be. I have to go kick Rhodey's ass in Mario Kart." He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, then waved to her as he departed.

Just as Sam left, the microwave dinged, but Wanda was no longer there to take the popcorn out. She had already started back to her room to confront Vision.

"Wanda? I thought you were making popcorn?" Vision asked when he saw her return to her room empty handed.

"Vizh, is it true that you knew the ending to every movie we have ever watched before we watched it?"

Vision's eyes widened. "I-I just.."

"Vision, please tell me the truth."

He stood up and walked over to her. "Yes," he admitted sadly.

"Why would you lie to me?" 

Now he was going to have to admit the one thing he had been trying to hide for weeks. "Wanda... I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"But lying about it?" She crossed her arms.

"I only lied because I didn't think you would want to watch movies with me if I already knew how they ended. And I like watching movies with you, Wanda. I like it quite a lot." 

Wanda sighed and looked down at her feet. 

Vision took a step towards her. "And Wanda, I like you quite a lot."

She looked back up at him, surprised. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes, that is why I wanted to spend so much time with you. I wanted to-" He was cut off by Wanda stepping forward and pressing her lips to his. He didn't hesitate to recuperate and wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

When Wanda pulled away, she smiled up at him. "I like you too, Vizh." She pulled him into another kiss, which seemed to last forever. "But no more lying, ok?" She told him after pulling away again.

Vision nodded. "I promise." 

The two of them turned on the movie, but never accomplished in finishing it, as they were too busy kissing each other happily. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best xD I hope you liked it! It's a little different than the prompt, but basically the same idea.


End file.
